eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Precious Hudson
Marjorie "Precious" Hudson (née Hulton) made her first appearance on 11 June 2001. She is portrayed by Judi Shekoni. Storylines Precious is the glamorous wife of gangster Angel Hudson and she is first seen in Walford in June 2002 when Angel forces his old associate, Paul Trueman, to keep a watchful eye over her. It turns out that Precious is Angel's fake alibi in a murder trial and fearing that she might skip town or be harmed before she can testify, he arranges for Precious to move in with the Trueman's and instructs Paul not to let her out of his sight. Initially Paul is unaware of the fact that Precious is Angel's wife, and so when she makes her amorous intentions towards him clear, he has no qualms whatsoever about having sex with her. When she finally tells him the truth, he is horrified, and petrified of what Angel will do should he discover what had occurred between them. Precious reassures him that their marriage is a sham and promises not to divulge the affair. However, later that night, whilst Paul goes to get a take-away for them, Precious packs her bags and leaves. Paul is frantic, particularly when Angel shows up looking for her. Paul feeds Angel a story and he along with his brother, Anthony Trueman, goes in search of Precious, leaving Angel home alone with their father, Patrick Trueman. Paul eventually finds Precious at her mother's hair salon, and desperately tries to persuade her to return, but she refuses and flees in a taxi. Paul returns home to discover his father bound and gagged by Angel, who is also holding Anthony's girlfriend, Zoe Slater, hostage. Angel attacks Paul, just as Precious walks in the door. She has changed her mind about returning because she loves Paul. A few days later some shady characters are seen placing a bomb underneath Precious' car - timed to go off half an hour before she is due to be at the solicitor with Angel. However Precious had put her car into the local mechanics for a service and when it explodes only Garry Hobbs is hurt but his injuries are not serious. Precious is furious that her life is under threat and she tells Angel she will lie for him in the trial but only if he gives her a divorce. Soon after Precious is kidnapped by the father of the man Angel murdered. He convinces Precious that the only way to get rid of Angel is to get him locked up. Precious realises that Angel will never divorce her and would rather see her dead, so she decides to tell the truth at the trial the following day, but to her horror Angel is found not guilty anyway. Paul and Precious then decide to flee Walford for Spain. However an altercation at The Queen Victoria public house between the Truemans and the Slaters stalls their departure and after Paul gets into a fight with Garry he is taken away by the police. Meanwhile, Precious, who is waiting for Paul is caught by Angel. Precious tells Angel she is in love with Paul and wants a divorce. Surprisingly Angel isn't bothered and he tells Precious that he doesn't care enough about her betrayal to kill her and that she can have her divorce. Paul is a different matter however. He promises that if he ever finds out that she and Paul are together, he will kill him. In order to protect Paul, Precious is forced to lie. She tells him she isn't in love with him and says she is just using him as an escape from Angel. After which she leaves Walford, leaving Paul with a broken heart. Her last appearance is in July 2002. Gallery Precious_Hudson_2.jpg| Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Hudson Family Category:2001 Arrivals Category:2002 Departures